


Those Brown Eyes

by Ruruu137



Series: Rue's Contribution for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Winter 2018) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, a bit of smut, day 5: sexy naughty ..., not explicit, this one comes in the form of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Sherlock thinks of a certain pair of eyes that can only belong to a certain person





	Those Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the tags, this one is in the form of a poem. So if you're not into poems (*coughs* like me) you can skip this one. I'm not really good with poems anyway (hence my dislike towards them), but I try not to go too deep and be meaningful or anything.
> 
> Fair warning, this one has scenes of sexual nature. Although I'm not that very good in writing smut or anything related to that, I try my best to keep things simple and not too explicit.
> 
> This one is inspired by an erotic poem I've once read. It's also read by Tom Hiddleston so you can probably imagine my reaction to hearing him say such words *fans self*. I've forgotten the title of the poem and the poet's name, so if you can name them I will highly appreciate it.

* * *

 

Those brown eyes…

The way they stared into him

disturbs him

As they are filled with innocence, desire

and lust

 

Those brown eyes

are what defines her

Even when she is staring hard

at the dead bodies

or at him

Anyone would be lucky to own

those brown eyes…

 

Those brown eyes

can stare deep into your soul

Especially dark ones like his

but she would not mind

 

Those brown eyes…

The way they widen at the thought

of pleasing him

The pupils dilate

and he is aroused

So there they are, in his home

her hair pulled back into a ponytail

and she on her knees

 

Those brown eyes

connect with his

As she sucks hard

and deep

He could stare into those eyes forever

 

Those brown eyes

are filled with lust

As she begs

while on her knees

or while lying on his bed

or while on her hands and knees

or while straddling him

 

Those brown eyes

only disappear

when she comes

Her eyes shut tight

and her mouth forms a small ‘o’

As she finds her release

as she squeezes him

as she brings them both bliss

 

Those brown eyes…

He could stare into them forever

As they belong only to one person

and one person only

His saviour…

His friend…

His lover…

The pathologist

 

* * *

 


End file.
